


Un día con Akamaru

by Falainakorna



Series: Neji Shippuden [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falainakorna/pseuds/Falainakorna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba está enfermo y no hay nadie mas que Neji disponible para cuidar a Akamaru. ¿Cómo le irá al genio con el can blanco? One-shot. [Leve NejiSaku]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un día con Akamaru

Lo único en lo que Neji pensaba era en una ducha. Y una caliente.

Había regresado de una misión rango A por su cuenta y había sido extenuante. Había tenido que exterminar a un hombre que planeaba dar un golpe de estado pero éste tenía shinobi de Iwagakure a su servicio. Al final, una misión que prometía ser de rango B y de una semana terminó durando dos semanas y subió a rango A.

Había hecho el reporte en su camino a la aldea así que decidió que lo primero que haría sería entregarlo. Al llegar solamente se encontró a Shizune cubierta de papeleo.

-Ehem- dijo haciéndose presente- Konichiwa, Shizune-san, ¿sabe en dónde se encuentra Tsunade-sama?

-¿Huh?-respondió Shizune dándose cuenta de su presencia - Ah, Neji-san. Tsunade-sama tuvo que realizar una operación de emergencia. La puedes encontrar en el hospital.

-Shizune-san, ¿no podría usted recibir mi reporte?-preguntó Neji a quién le urgía ir a las aguas termales a asearse.

-Lo siento, estoy llena de reportes atrasados aparte de que los reportes de las misiones de rango alto las debe de revisar la Hokage. Ella debería de estar acabando con la operación en una media hora. Ve a entregárselo ahí.- le respondió Shizune mientras murmuraba cosas como "sake" y "Tsunade-sama" como "apuestas".

Neji salió de la torre Hokage y tomo su rumbo hacia el Hospital General de Konoha.

Una vez ahí, se sentó en la sala de espera aguardando a que la Godaime terminara la intervención.

Después de poco más de 40 minutos salió Tsunade con la bata de doctora puesta y sudando.

\- Oi, Neji, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó la Hokage al darse cuenta de su presencia.

\- Hokage-sama, le traigo el reporte de la misión rango alto.- le respondió Neji.

-¿Nani? Ah, ya. ¿Por qué no se lo dejaste Shizune?- preguntó Tsunade mirando inquisitiva Neji.

-Shizune-san me dijo que los reportes de las misiones de rango A deben de ser entregados al Hokage- respondió irritado.

\- Lo hubieras dejado en mi escritorio y yo lo revisaba luego.- le dijo la Hokage riendo un poco- No sé en dónde tiene la cabeza Shizune estos días.

Neji rechinó los dientes sumamente irritado. Había estado 40 minutos en una sala de espera recién llegado de una misión de la que venía agotado y sucio.

\- Pero ya que te tomaste la molestia de venir dámelo de una vez, de todas formas voy directo a mi oficina.-le dijo Tsunade.

\- Hai, Hokage-sama- le contestó entregándole el reporte y despidiéndose con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Neji cruzó presuroso los corredores del Hospital General de Konoha ansioso por llegar a las aguas termales a relajarse cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba su nombre. Apresuro un poco el paso para evitar que ese alguien lo retrasara más pero al parecer la persona no se daba por vencida ya que escuchó unos pasos presurosos que intentaban alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Oi! ¡Neji, espera!- gritó Kiba mientras apresuraba el paso.

Neji se detuvo. Suspiró y dijo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kiba?

Kiba vestía una bata de hospital y estaba descalzo.

-Neji, necesito que me hagas un favor- contestó.

-Lo siento, no puedo- fue lo que respondió.

\- ¡Neji! ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabes que es!- exclamó Kiba.

Neji cerró los ojos e hizo la pregunta de la que estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría.

\- ¿Qué necesitas Kiba?

-Necesito que cuides a Akamaru.

La pregunta lo dejó sin habla un momento. Kiba y Akamaru eran como uña y carne…no, eran mucho más unidos.

-¿Nani?

-Este… pues sí. Es que en la última misión adquirí un virus de Kiri y…es mortal para los animales…-comenzó a explicar el mejor amigo de Hinata.

\- ¿No lo puede cuidar alguien más?- preguntó Neji sin comprender porque tenía que ser él a quien se lo pidiera.

\- Es que Hana y mi mamá están fuera de la ciudad por una misión rango B y no llegan hasta mañana- dijo en tono incomodo- al igual que Hinata y Shino. El equipo de Shikamaru igual y Naruto y Sai han sido enviados a distintas misiones aparte de que Sakura esta ocupada en el hospital pero aquí no se permiten animales.

\- Kiba, apenas he regresado a la aldea después de una larga misión, no estoy en la mayor disposición de cuidar a Akamaru…

\- ¡Por favor! Mañana llegan Hana y mi mamá y se harán cargo de él pero no puede quedarse por su cuenta o hará un desastre y sería mortal para él si se queda conmigo…

\- Kiba, ya dije que no.

-Pero…

-No

Kiba sabía que estaba en un aprieto. La última persona a la que le pediría que cuidara a su perro sería a Hyuga Neji pero prefería dejárselo a él que a un completo desconocido. Por desgracia Kurenai-sensei estaba ya en el noveno mes y no podía estar al pendiente de Akamaru. Si bien era cierto que su amigo-perro podía valerse por sí mismo, Akamaru podía ser desastroso si se le daba rienda suelta por la ciudad. Entonces decidió usar su carta maestra.

-Supongo que Hinata se sentirá muy decepcionada de que para su primo sea más importante meditar o…lo que sea que…cuidar a un "perrito".- dijo Kiba fingiendo un tono apesadumbrado.

Neji sintió que le daba un tic en el ojo.

-Tu psicología barata no funciona conmigo, Inuzuka.

-Ya, déjalo Neji. Creo que es demasiado difícil para ti. No, creo que…tal vez el señor Teuchi lo haría mejor aun atendiendo el puesto. Lo siento, Neji. No sé por qué te lo pedí si…

'No voy a caer, no voy caer. Es un truco demasiado barato para que yo caiga en él. No voy a caer, no voy a…' se repetía a si mismo Neji.

-Está bien. Lo haré- Lo interrumpió abruptamente Neji. Rayos.

-¡Gracias Neji! Sabía que podía contar contigo- respondió Kiba 'mágicamente' cambiando esa expresión penosa a una radiante- Akamaru está en los campos de entrenamiento del equipo 8. Te debo una, adiós.

Y después de eso, Kiba se fue corriendo por donde llegó.

Perfecto. Simplemente increíble. Tenía que cuidar al perro de Inuzuka. Lo que más le apetecía era cuidar a un perro que en sus patas traseras probablemente sería más alto que él. (Nótese el sarcasmo).

El heredero del Bouke se encaminó hacia el campo de entrenamiento dónde su prima y su equipo entrenaban portando una expresión apesadumbrada y con un aura de enojo que gritaba 'háblame y te mato' pero eso sí, con la cabeza en alto, un Hyuga nunca agachaba la cabeza.

Akamaru estaba tumbado sobre el pasto descansando plácidamente a la sombra de un árbol. Neji se sentó junto a Akamaru y soltó un suspiro. Si Akamaru no despertaba en 5 minutos, Neji estaba decidido a ir, aunque sea a, darse un baño rápido a las aguas termales.

Pasaron 6 minutos por lo que Neji decidió encaminarse ahí. Dando un último vistazo al gran can, emprendió su caminata.

Neji atravesaba el mercado cuando atisbó un juego de shuriken que había estado buscando y decidió comprarlo. Atravesó un mar de puestos de frutas y verduras para llegar al puesto cuando un gato pasó corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Neji no le prestó la más mínima importancia y siguió caminando cuando escuchó un gran estrépito proviniendo de donde había salido el gato. Unos fuertes ladridos se escucharon haciéndose cada vez más cerca.

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, Akamaru lo tumbó al piso ladrándole en la cara y derramando su espesa saliva perruna en la cara.

\- Agh- se quejó Neji mientras intentaba quitarse al pesado perro de encima para incorporarse.

-Akamaru, quítate, vamos…

En ese momento, al gato se le ocurrió asomarse y al atisbarlo, Akamaru volvió a derribar a Neji y corrió a perseguir otra vez al gatito. Claro que Akamaru no lo hacía con afán de molestar al gatito, él simplemente lo veía como un juego y no iba a dejar que Neji, un ninja que, a sus ojos, era el enemigo de la diversión, se lo arruinara.

Neji se levantó y corrió detrás de Akamaru quien hacía caso omiso a sus llamados.

Un grupo de tres niños comenzaron a perseguir al felino a la par de Akamaru. Eran gennin en una misión rango D. Genial.

El gato, que era de un color grisáceo oscuro con motas plateadas zigzagueaba entre el mar de gente y Akamaru derribaba a todo quien estuviese en su camino. A Neji no le quedaba más que disculparse presurosamente a quien viera había sido víctima de los estragos del perro de Kiba. Los transeúntes derribados lo miraban con malos ojos pero Neji no tenía tiempo para eso. Tenía que atrapar a Akamaru.

Si bien es cierto que un perro es más rápido que un humano, un perro ninja lo es mucho más.

Los gennin y Akamaru persiguieron al gato hasta las afueras de Konoha dónde había un arroyo.

Había un charco colosal de lodo debajo de un árbol. Todo sucedió muy rápido. El gato saltó a una rama y los pequeños gennin lo atraparon. A Akamaru no le importó caer dentro del sorprendentemente hondo (para ser un charco) charco. Neji, a solo centímetros de distancia de Akamaru, se vio horrorizado cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y de que el charco, sucio, lo iba a bañar. Era demasiado tarde para apartarse.

Con un sonoro "¡splash!", el agua con lodo cayó encima de ambos.

Neji estaba furioso y eso era decir poco. Sin embargo, el can pareció no sentir el aura asesina que profería el genio del Byakugan ya que solamente se sacudió y, creyendo que Neji igual estaba jugando con él, lo empujo al arroyo junto al que estaba parado y, otra vez, con otro "¡splash!" el genio cayó en una manera muy indigna.

Akamaru se lanzó al agua empapando aún más al Hyuga que acababa de salir del cuerpo de agua.

'1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10, 1-2… no te distraigas, controla tu ira…' se repetía Neji intentando controlar su furia.

Neji sentía como ramitas y pasto seco se le adherían al cuerpo mojado haciéndolo sentir infinitamente incómodo.

Akamaru echó a correr por donde habían venido y esta vez Neji no se molestó en correr. Estaba harto del perro. Activó su Kekkei Genkai para vigilar al can.

\- ¡Neji-san!- gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

Neji desactivo su Byakugan y volteó a ver de dónde provenía esa voz.

Sakura se acercó corriendo a Neji con un folder en mano.

\- ¿Sucede algo Sakura-san?

\- Tsunade-shishou ha estado muy atareada y me ha enviado a entregarte la información de tu siguiente misión que es pasado mañana.

Neji no estaba en disposición de otra misión ya que quería reunirse con sus mejores amigos, Lee y Tenten ya que hacía semanas que no veía a la mencionada kunoichi y empezaba a extrañarla. Después de todo era quien le había ayudado a entrenar y mejorar la mayoría de sus técnicas. Necesitaba a su mejor amiga.

Aun así acepto el folder sin mostrar desacuerdo alguno.

Neji iba a volver a su labor de vigilar al perro ninja cuando la pelirrosa carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Eh…Neji-san, ya que mañana es su último día antes de salir de misión otra vez y precisamente igual regresa el resto de sus respectivas misiones…pues, sería la primera vez en meses que podríamos estar los 11 de Konoha reunidos otra vez y…he planeado una fiesta a la que honestamente espero que todos puedan ir. Van a ir Lee, Tenten y Hinata y…el resto –Sakura pausó un momento a tomar aire puesto que lo había hablado muy rápido- así que ¿puedo contar con su presencia?

A Neji le tomó un momento toda la información que Sakura le había soltado tan deprisa.

\- Sí, ahí estaré- respondió.

El Hyuga notó como se le iluminaba un poco la cara a Sakura antes de tenderle un papelito en el que estaba anotada la información de la fiesta.

Al entregarle el papelito, Sakura se dio cuenta de que Neji estaba empapado.

-Eh, disculpe la intromisión pero, ¿por qué está mojado?

-Es que estoy cuidando a Akamaru y…- comenzó el jounin y volteó a sus lados esperando ver al mejor amigo-perro del Inuzuka- ¡dónde está Akamaru!

No puede ser, había perdido de vista al perro. Neji activó su Byakugan y comenzó a buscar indicios del perro pero no lo encontró.

Sakura volteó a ver a su alrededor esperando ver al perro ninja cerca pero no estaba.

-Sakura-san, ¿de casualidad sabe dónde pasan su rato generalmente Kiba y Akamaru?- preguntó Neji guardando la calma.

\- En su campo de entrenamiento y…creo que en el bosque de los límites de Konoha.-respondió Sakura -Acaba de terminar mi turno en el hospital, si quiere le ayudo a buscarlo para que no demore mucho en cambiarse la ropa- se ofreció la ninja médico.

\- Arigatou Gozaimasu, en serio aprecio la oferta.-contestó Neji en serio agradecido.

Sakura sonrió y juntos corrieron al bosque. Sakura le indicó a Neji cuál era la zona por la que los había visto entrenar.

Neji activó su Byakugan y al cabo de 5 minutos lo encontró en un claro de bosque…durmiendo. Al cabo de otros 10 minutos llegaron a dicho claro dónde Akamaru reposaba rodeado de flores.

Neji suspiró cansado. Ya casi era hora del crepúsculo y empezaba a hacer frío.

\- Akamaru, despierta- susurró Neji al can mientras le daba unas leve palmaditas en el lomo.

EL perro bostezó ampliamente y se incorporó. Comenzaron los tres su marcha de regreso a la aldea cuando Neji estornudó. Sakura lo miró preocupada. Él seguía empapado y la tarde ya había enfriado, si no se cambiaba se iba a resfriar por seguro.

-Neji-san, si quiere me hago cargo de Akamaru en lo que va y se cambia de ropa, soy médico y créame que si no lo hace se va a enfermar.

Neji miró a Sakura agradecido y, aceptando su oferta, la guío a la residencia del Bouke y la invitó a pasar.

Neji entró a su cuarto y se dio una ducha de 5 minutos para al retirarse la suciedad para después ponerse ropa limpia y seca. Se secó un poco el cabello puesto que no quería hacer esperar a Sakura mucho y salió.

Ya el cielo estaba oscuro cuando salió y vio a la kunoichi sentada en la hierba acariciando a Akamaru. La luna, la cual ya había aparecido, hacía que el pelo de Akamaru se viera plateado e iluminaba etéreamente el rostro de la kunoichi.

-Sakura-san, gracias por todo.- le dijo Neji haciendo que ella diera un respingo al darse cuenta de su presencia.

-No hay de que Neji-san- le contestó sonriendo sinceramente- y, le agradecería que ya no me llamara Sakura-san. Me hace sentir cómo una desconocida ya que después de todo estamos dentro del mismo círculo de amistades. Con los únicos con los que he mantenido las formalidades ha sido con Shino y contigo.

Neji se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió unos segundos después.

\- De acuerdo Sakura pero sólo si tu desistes de llamarme Neji-san.

-De acuerdo- respondió.

-¿Me permites invitarte a cenar?-preguntó Neji. Un leve rubor cubrió a Sakura de inmediato.

\- Como agradecimiento por la ayuda- añadió el genio.

Sakura asintió alegre y se levantó.

En ese mismo momento, las aguas termales cerraron pero a Neji no podía importarle menos.

Akamaru, Neji y Sakura salieron juntos de la residencia del Bouke rumbo a algún buen lugar para cenar. La pelirrosa con una sonrisa y un prácticamente imperceptible rubor en las mejillas y Neji con una bien disimulada sonrisa. Akamaru iba en medio moviendo la cola y de vez en cuando soltando un alegre ladrido.

Hasta que vio una pelota rodando. Los instintos perrunos brotaron al instante y fue en pos de la pelota.

'No otra vez' fue lo que pensaron los ninjas al verlo.

Fin


End file.
